Who Would Have Thought?
by Furor
Summary: Mimi has returned from America, but things start to heat up when she starts making inappropriate sexual advances at Izzy, who becomes very uneasy...
1. Out of the frying pan...

Who Would Have Thought

Who Would Have Thought?

Part 1

Takes place during season 2.   
  


Izzy entered the school, when he saw a huge crowd up ahead of him. 

"What's it like up there?" 

"What did you do to your hair?" 

"How's the food?" 

Izzy heard the questions coming from the people. He then saw who the center of attention was. It was Mimi! She had returned from America. He went to go say hi to her, but could not get through the crowd. Mimi noticed him and made her way through the crowd over to him. 

"Hey, Izzy!" 

"Uh... hi, Mimi..." Izzy said nervously. 

"So, how have you been?" 

"Good..." 

"That's nice..." The bell rang, which meant class was about to begin. Everyone hurried to their classes. 

"Well, I'll see ya later, Izzy!" 

"Yeah, bye..." 

They then went to their classes. Izzy had a strange feeling about Mimi. He didn't know what it was about...   
  
  


At lunchtime...   


"Hey, Izzy!" Mimi called. She ran over to sit beside him. 

"Uh... hi, Mimi..." Izzy got real nervous as she got extremely close to him. To close for comfort... 

"Hey, Izzy?" 

"...yeah...? 

"Want to do something fun?" 

"Sure... what is it...?" 

"Come on, I'll show you!" 

She grabbed Izzy's arm and ran out of the cafeteria. 

They ran into the school rec room. It was empty. 

"Perfect, there's no one here..." Mimi said. 

"What?" 

"Now we're all alone..." 

"Huh?" 

Mimi slowly inched closer to Izzy... 

"Mimi, what's this fun thing you were talking about?" 

Mimi said no more and kissed him passionately. Izzy, surprised by this outcome did nothing, but return the kiss. It felt good until Izzy felt Mimi's hand slowly undoing the zipper of his pants... Izzy quickly scurried away from her, scared out of his mind. 

"Mimi!" Izzy panicked. 

"What?" She asked innocently. 

"You were trying to unzip my pants!" 

"Yeah...so...?" 

"So, we're not ready to do this yet!" 

"Do what? Have sex?" 

"Exactly!" 

"Gee, Izzy, I thought you would've gotten your erection by now." 

"What?!" 

"You heard me. What's wrong with you, Izzy? Haven't you reached puberty yet?" 

"Of couse I have, Mimi! It's just-" 

"Then let's make love!" Mimi cut him off. She rushed towards him, but Izzy quickly moved away. 

"Izzy... relax. Come on! It'll be fun!" 

"Mimi, we can't handle this kind of fun yet," Izzy said, trying to be calm. Mimi then became very angry. 

"Fine then! But you're going to regret this, Koushiro Izumi!" Mimi then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Izzy was shocked.   


To be continued... 


	2. ...into the fire.

Who Would Have Thought?

Part 2

  
It was the last class of the day. Most people would feel happy and relieved that it was the last class of the day, but Izzy was not one of those people. The reason for this was because Mimi was in this class with him. He was still disturbed about what happened earlier. He went to his normal seat in class. As their teacher went over their geography lesson, Izzy heard some giggling from Mimi and some of her friends. He didn't know what they were talking about and he didn't want to know. He just tried to ignore them and focus on the geography lesson. As their teacher was talking about the landscape of Australia, something hit Izzy in the head. As it turns out, Mimi and her friends had made a sport of flinging Tic Tacs at him. He decided to ignore it, thinking that it was no big deal and they would eventually get bored and leave him alone. Sadly, he was wrong and through the whole class, mint Tic Tacs were flung at him. The teacher did not notice any of this. Finally, the bell rung and everyone left their classes. Izzy quickly got his things and left before Mimi could find him. 

As Izzy returned home from school, his mother was about to ask how his day was when he quickly shouted... 

"I don't want to talk about it!" Izzy quickly went straight to his room and locked the door. The rest of the day, Izzy's mom kept calling to him, asking him if he was alright. Izzy kept replying that he was fine and that he just wanted to be left alone. Even though that wasn't true. When his father got home, his mother told him about Izzy's behaviour. His father decided it was time to find out what was going on. 

"Izzy! Open this door!" His father shouted, banging on the door. 

"I can't!" Izzy replied. 

"Why not?" 

Izzy thought up a quick excuse... 

"Because I'm... naked..." Izzy lied. 

"Son, may I ask WHY you are naked?" 

"Um... I... uh... I'm looking for chest hairs!" 

"IZZY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

Izzy opened the door in defeat. His parents entered his room. 

"Izzy, what's going on?" His father asked. 

"Nothing's going on, Dad." 

"Something has to be going on, I mean, you haven't locked yourself in your room for years!" 

"Izzy... honey... are you on drugs?" His mother asked. 

"No, Mom! I'm not on drugs!" 

"Then what's wrong?" His father asked. 

"Well... I didn't want to tell you guys this, but... I got an A- on my History test..." 

"A-, that's it? Gee, Izzy... I thought it was something serious, like you were being threatened or something... heh heh!" 

Izzy's parents then left his room. Izzy was ashamed for lying to his parents, but he didn't want to worry them.   


The next day... 

As Izzy entered his school and headed to his locker, he saw a large crowd surrounding his locker. He quickly pushed through to his locker. What he saw highly offended him. On his locker was a picture of an unerected penis. Someone had taped it on... and Izzy had a pretty good idea who that someone was... He furiously tore the picture off his locker, got his books, and stomped off to class.   


At lunchtime... 

Izzy was sitting by himself, on his laptop, eating his lunch. He was very miserable right now. Mimi was sitting with her friends, giggling and whispering to each other. Mimi then got up, holding a cup of hot chocolate and headed over to Izzy... but as she passed him, she purposely let her hot chocolate spill, soaking Izzy's crotch. Izzy yelled out in pain. 

"Yooooooooow!" Izzy stood up, holding his crotch. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Izzy!" Mimi exclaimed. "Here, let me help you!" Mimi took a paper towel and started wiping Izzy's crotch with it. 

"Mimi! Stop! I don't need your help!" Izzy said trying to get away. Mimi continued wiping Izzy's crotch. Izzy then ran off to the boys washroom, unknowingly leaving his laptop at the table...   


When Izzy returned from the boys washroom, he saw a huge crowd around his laptop, laughing their heads off. 

'Oh no...' Izzy thought. He quickly ran over to his laptop, shoving his way through. He was then furious and devastatingly humiliated. As it turns out, it looks like SOMEONE had gone on his laptop and went on a porn website, showing pictures of people having different types of sex in different types of positions. Izzy never went on those type of sites! Never! Now people would think he was some sort of pervert! Mimi really pushed him off the edge now. 

"MIMI!!!" Izzy roared. The crowd backed away from the furious boy. They had never seen Izzy this angry before. Izzy furiously looked around for the girl who had been tormenting him. He then saw her laughing with her friends. 

'Oh... so she thinks this is funny, huh? I'll show her what's funny!' Izzy then marched angrily towards Mimi. Something about his face told Mimi that she had better run posthaste! She took off in a flash, pursued by a furious boy. 

They ran through the hallway of the school. Izzy chased Mimi like a mountain lion chasing it's prey. 

"HELP!!!" Mimi hollered. "I'm being chased by a mad boy!!!" One of the school's jocks heard her plea and decided to be her knight in shining armour... 

"Hey! Leave Mimi alone, you little rodent!" He snarled, while standing in Izzy's way. 

Unfourtunately, the knight could not slay the dragon. Izzy's anger had swept all the fear out of him. Izzy's fist struck the jock right in the gut, knocking the astounded athlete to the floor. Izzy continued to pursue Mimi. 

As Mimi continued to run for her life, she saw the girls washroom straight up ahead. 

"Yes! The girls washroom! I'm saved!" Mimi fled to the washroom in hopes of escaping the raging, pursuing boy. 

"Oh no you don't!" Snarled Izzy. He leapt at Mimi and tackled her down. He then began to choke her with his bare hands. Mimi screamed and struggled to get away from him, but Izzy's anger gave him the strength to keep his grasp. 

"HELP! SOMEONE... HELP!" Mimi gasped. The principal then came out and saw what was happening. She finally managed to break the two apart. 

"Mrs. Higami! This boy attacked me!" Mimi squealed. 

"Enough of this!" The principal snarled. "Both of you in my office NOW!" Izzy and Mimi tromped off to the principal's office with the principal right behind them.   


In the principal's office... 

"So... I hear that some trouble's been brewing between you two. Mainly on your side of the bargain, Ms. Tachikawa." 

"Uh... Mrs. Higami... this boy attacked me," Mimi stated. 

"Yes, I know that, Mimi. I also know that this is not the start of the whole commotion." 

"Um... Mrs. Higami... I don't know what you're talking about..." Mimi lied, trying to sound innocent. 

"Oh please, Ms. Tachikawa! It's all over the school! You sexually harassed this boy as much as a bird preens it's feathers!" 

"Mrs. Higami! I swear... I did nothing to this boy!" 

"Really?" The principal was not convinced one bit. "Izzy? Tell me the truth. Did this girl harass you?" 

Mimi gave Izzy a menacing glare. Izzy hesitated. He did not know whether to tell the truth or not.   


To be continued... 


End file.
